


Distractions

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Roommates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's life would be so much easier if his roommate would just wear shirts on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Daichi doesn't wear t-shirts around their apartment and honestly, Tooru thinks to himself as he openly stares at those back muscles, this sort of thing should be illegal.

It's unfair, that Tooru is subjected to this sort of thing on a daily basis. It's one thing to be on the same volleyball team as Daichi now that they're in university. It's another thing entirely to be living with him. The brief glimpses they get of each other in the locker rooms is manageable. Nobody's going to be bothered by it because it's just not the time or place for it. Usually, Tooru's too focused on the game to think about the fact that Daichi is half naked beside him, but it's a different matter when they're at home, when there isn't anything to occupy Tooru's mind, nothing to distract him from the fact that Daichi is right there, that he's not wearing a shirt, and Tooru is honestly torn between snapping at him to put something on, or to just go and burn all of Daichi's shirts so he never wears one again.

Daichi turns around, his mug of coffee in his hand, and raises an eyebrow at Tooru. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Tooru huffs, looking away. "I was just about to go for a run. I was going to ask if you wanted to come."

"I went earlier in the morning," Daichi replies. "We can run together tomorrow, if you want."

Tooru doesn't reply, because he doesn't really know whether or not he wants to encourage it. He just goes to put his running shoes on, looking forward to getting his frustrations out with a bit of exercise.

Towards the end of their third year of high school, there was a kind of mutual respect between Tooru and Daichi, coming from being fellow captains, from being good players, from facing each other on court. It's since grown into something like friendship, but it's different to what Tooru is used to, with his other friends. He's never been one to shy away from appreciating just how handsome his friends were, and he _knows_ that he has plenty of attractive friends, but Daichi seems to get under his skin; not quite irritating, but difficult to ignore all the same. His thoughts about Daichi are persistent, always at the back of his mind even when he tries to push them away.

He takes the long route this morning, hoping to focus on his running instead of Daichi. His attention narrows to his breathing, the feel of his shoes hitting the pavement, the feel of the wind against his face as he runs.

He doesn't realise he's managed to stop thinking about Daichi until he gets back to their apartment block, but then he starts all over again and he growls with frustration, stretching before he climbs the stairs.

Daichi is sitting on the couch, watching TV with his coffee mug still sitting on the table. Tooru pulls his shirt off, using it to wipe the sweat off his face, hanging it over his shoulder as he bends to untie his shoelaces.

When he stands up again, Daichi is staring at him, an odd expression on his face. Tooru blinks at him and then, because he'll never pass up an opportunity to tease, he grins widely.

"Like what you see, Sawamura?"

He doesn't expect Daichi to flush bright red in response. He definitely doesn't expect the way Daichi holds his gaze and says, "Yeah, I do."

"Oh." Tooru blinks and then gestures in Daichi's direction, because he's still not wearing a shirt. "Well. You know. Same."

"Really?" Daichi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that really a surprise to you?" Tooru laughs quietly. "I mean, look at you. I'm sure you know how nice those muscles are. Besides, you're never wearing a shirt. Don't you know how incredibly rude it is, having all of that on display whenever we're at home?"

Daichi glances down at himself, before he looks up at Tooru again. "I didn't think you really cared either way. You never really said anything."

"Of course I didn't," Tooru scoffs. "I couldn't exactly tell you to put a shirt on because your abs were distracting me from doing my homework, could I?"

Daichi grins, the tip of his ears going pink and _oh no_ , Tooru thinks despairingly, that's really cute. "I guess that would have been a bit… weird. But isn't this weird too? Talking about it now?"

"It's a little weird," Tooru admits. "But that's okay, I guess. I don't think that we can really talk about this sort of thing _without_ it being weird."

"Well, at the risk of making things even weirder," Daichi says, "I thought you were hot back when we were in high school too. I don't know if it's because we're on the same team and live together so we're more familiar with each other, or if it's because you've changed since then, but you're probably even hotter now."

Tooru grins, even though he can feel his face heating. "You're not too shabby yourself, you know. You've always seemed pretty solid and firm, even when we were in high school, but actually seeing those muscles every day is completely different to standing on opposite sides of a court, you know."

"Oikawa," Daichi says, sitting up a little, turning on the couch so that he's facing Tooru properly. "I think you should come over here."

"I'm sweaty," Tooru replies, more of a warning than a protest as he walks closer. "I just went for a run."

"I don't mind," Daichi murmurs, reaching for Tooru's hand as soon as he's close enough. Daichi's fingers are firm as they circle his wrist, pulling him down onto the couch.

"Are you going to kiss me, Sawamura?" Tooru asks, trying to sound casual, not quite minding the fact that he isn't doing a very convincing job of it.

"Yeah," Daichi breathes, still pulling Tooru in. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Tooru leans in, meeting Daichi's lips with his own, kissing him firmly before pulling back. "Now, do it again."

Daichi is more than happy to comply.


End file.
